Pretty Mudblood
by FizzSummers
Summary: Bellatrix has Hermione kidnapped but is interested her in a very different way. Contains adult themes, non-consensual.


**~Pretty Mudblood~**

Hermione's restraints were almost unbelievably tight. She didn't recognize the place Bellatrix had brought her. She had been brought here and tied to a chair and her kidnapper now sat across a table from her. Alone with her, Hermione couldn't help but shake with fear. "What do you want!" She shouted to Bellatrix. "I have absolutely nothing to give you!" Bellatrix just continued to grin at her.

She had been captured from her home nearly an hour ago by Bellatrix herself and the woman had not said a word. She had only spoken with her violent actions. And now as they sat here in this place Hermione did not recognize, the woman just sat across from her, staring and grinning. From Bellatrix Hermione had expected nothing more than violence and torture... it would probably come eventually. She winced a bit.

"You have a lot to give me dearie" Bellatrix said finally, that wide grin still on her face. "Yes, a pretty girl like you has a lot to give"

Hermione frowned at the woman, "What do you mean?"

A small chuckle came from Bellatrix, "You know I've heard so much about you Granger, yes you're a filthy mudblood... but a pretty and smart filthy mudblood" Bellatrix's laughter sounded throughout the room.

Suddenly Bellatrix crawled on top the table, her eyes locked on the younger witch. Hermione watched, squirming in her restraints. "I want to play with you dearie" The woman said, slowly crawling across the table. Hermione saw that Bellatrix was licking her lips in a rather erotic manner, that caused the young woman to tremble even more.

"I just want a few kisses is all" Bellatrix whispered as she came face to face with the girl. "Ugghhh- you're mad!" The younger witch quickly turned her head away now wanting to avoid her tormentor's gaze. Her face was grabbed and held tightly in place, forced to look into those crazy eyes. "Now, now dearie don't be like that I believe you're gonna enjoy this" With that Bellatrix licked Hermione full on the cheek.

"Gahhh-" The girl cringed in disgust when she felt Bellatrix's wet tongue.

"Mmmmm you are very tasty" the older witch grinned widely. "Now time for a kiss darling" Hermione was then grabbed by her cheeks forcefully as Bellatrix planted a rough sloppy kiss on her lips.

She was trying her best to pull away but Bellatrix's tight grip was unbreakable, she was forced to taste the woman's mouth as Bellatrix kissed her deeply, forcing in her tongue. Hermione's lips were feeling quite numb, Bellatrix was very rough at kissing. "Mmmm- mwahh!" With a smack of the lips the woman would pull away finally. "That was wonderful mudblood"

Hermione shot a hateful look at Bellatrix. "Y-you're sick" she said, still catching her breath. She never expected this affection from the older witch, it was so odd... and a bit frightening.

"Now let's get to the real fun, please forgive me for being a bit eager" Bellatrix giggled and hopped down from the table and to the wooden floor where she was now on her knees. She grabbed the girl's chair and turned her around. "What lovely legs you have" she said, she was now face to face with Hermione's legs which she now grabbed and held apart. "Your undies are pink" Hermione would blush dark in embarrassment, she would feel her panties being pulled off slowly causing her body to shiver.

"Now let's get rid of the these" Bellatrix tossed the panties aside and then looked to Hermione's exposed womanhood. "Now that looks lovely"

Bellatrix would without warning shove two fingers deep inside the younger witch. The invasion caused Hermione to let out a loud squeal, her body going rigid in surprise.

"Mmmmm, It's so tight" Roughly she began moving her fingers in and out, taking them out for a moment and then shoving them back. Each time the girl would gasp and squeal.

Bellatrix was enjoying Hermione's little sounds, they were arousing "Mmmmm yes cry for me darling" She said in a whisper. "You're driving me wild... I want to taste you" With that she held open the girl's lower lips as wide as possible. Bellatrix would stare at the girl's open entrance for a moment, her tongue hanging out and she panted with lust. Hermione would soon feel the woman's tongue lick slowly along the inside of her.

She screamed, "Stop please... this is vile"

The woman pulled away for a moment to laugh, "Vile? No darling, I'm finding this to be very lovely" With another laugh Bellatrix jammed her tongue deep inside Hermione's entrance and eagerly licked deep inside.

As much as she hated herself for it Hermione was feeling some level of pleasure, she would scream out that mix of shame and pleasure as she began to reach a climax, her juices, flowing out onto Bellatrix's mouth. "A-ahhh"

Bellatrix pulled away, the girl's juices dripping from her lips, "That was quick looks like an untouched girl like you can only handle so much pleasure." She said with a chuckle, licking her lips. Hermione just closed her eyes, panting softly. The older witch smiled and rested her head on the girl's lap and nuzzled against her.

_**A/N: i had this up previously...a way long time ago. I took it down so I could edit it. **_


End file.
